Skylanders: Warner Team
is an American toys to life video game developed by and published by Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the seventh and final game of the franchise. It is being released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October TBD, 2019. This game introduces Warner Bros. Skylanders, new trappable villains (villains from Trap Team will not work, mainly due to the Senseis who were once villains are playable in this game, although some villains from that game do return). Synopsis When a bigger threat (not Kaos) rises to destroy Skylands and teleports the Skylanders to WarnerVerse, the WB characters become Skylanders and team up with the Skylanders to get back to Skylands and defeat them, but they have to face newly found WB Doom Raiders led by Mandark first. Figures Magic *Glowhog *Magic Blaze Charlotte (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Magician Fred Flintstone (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Water *Deep Freeze Shaggy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Calm Water Bubbles (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Tech *Extreme Mind Dexter (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Builder Handy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Techno Swarm Mark (Warner Bros. Skylanders Guest Star) * Earth *Road Rage *Rocking Buttercup (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Incredible Ed (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Boulder Stretch Jake (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Life *Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Grass Warrior Finn (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Fire *Burniron *Pepper Burn *Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Fiery Wrath Samurai Jack (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Burning Hatred Mandy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Air *Skyla *Windy Avenger Blossom (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Danger Flappy McFinger (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Undead *Werebeard *Ghoul Cutie Evelynn Rodriguez (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Baseball Masked Halie Seymour (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Light *Solar Whal *Lob Goblin *Speed Fury Collin the Speedy Boy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Light Slapper Lola Bunny (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Sunlight Ashton Paintders (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Dark *Eye Five *Duck Archer Daffy Duck (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Dusk Dawn Alexis Doll (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Darkness Grim Reaper (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Electric (new element) *Internet Surfer *Electricity Stick Porky Pig (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Animal (new element) *Dizzy Master Taz (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Pure Animal Billy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) *Wild Animal Lightcore *Lightcore Dune Bug *Lightcore Double Trouble *Lightcore Glowhog Variations Trappable Villains Magic *Bomb Shell (originally from Trap Team) Water *The Ice King Tech *Mandark (WB Doom Raider) Earth *Yosemite Sam (WB Doom Raider) Life *Elmer Fudd Fire *Aku *Zane (WB Doom Raider) *Enfuego Chompy Air Undead *Mojo Jojo Light Dark *Marvin the Martian *Fisticuffs (originally from Trap Team) Electric (new element) *Electro-Raptor (WB Doom Raider) *Enerico Animal (new element) Traps Voice cast *Chris Diamantopoulos as Master Eon *Matthew Mercer as Glowhog *Diedrich Bader as Road Rage Guest stars *Maurice LaMarche as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Sylvester Pussycat, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders *Tom Kenny as Scooby-Doo, Porky Pig, Shoney, Tweety Bird, Flappy McFinger, Shaggy Rogers, the Axolotl, Elmer Fudd and Simon Petrikov/The Ice King *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium and Charlotte Painex *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Brock Baker as Mark Thomas *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Evelynn Rodriguez *Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll and Mandy *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn and Barney Rubble *Jim Cummings as Taz *Candi Milo as Dexter * as Ed * as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Handy * as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Greg Cipes as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula *Charlie Adler as K.R. the Emperor Scorpion *Jeremy Shada as Finn "the Human" Mertens *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog Gameplay The gameplay for the game is very similar to the other Skylanders game with the main focus on Trap Team. It also returns to its colored base roots, this time, the bases for the figures are lavender. There are two types of gates to obtain treasure and/or hats. One is a Warner Bros. gate where any WB Guest Stars can open the games (even the WB villains) and regular gates where any Skylanders (and WB Guest stars) can open the gates (including villains, Senseis, Racers, Trap Masters and Swap Force). You can still able to do villain quests, but the villains don't involve. Instead, you earn Skylander Coins. The reason for that is because you can now upgrade villains the same way with Skylanders. In addition, the villains are no longer timed and have a health bar, but can no longer be playable in the level if they are defeated. Defeated animations Starter Pack Normal The normal starter pack will include the game itself, poster, the Portal of Power with the Trap Cage and three figures (Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny, Glowhog and Burniron) and four traps. No Portal-Figure Starter Pack The starter pack will only come with the game, poster, the Trap Cage (also sold separately) and four traps. Legendary Starter Pack (reserved for Donaldo) Dark Starter Pack (reserved for Donaldo) Electric and Animal Starter Pack The Electric and Animal Starter Pack will come with the same thing, but with Electricity Stick Porky Pig and Dizzy Master Taz (they are also sold in packs) and two extra traps matching with the elements. Trivia *It is the only game in the series where Kaos doesn't serve as an antagonist at all. Instead, he serves more as an ally. *This is also the only game where Spyro (Spry included), Crash Bandicoot, Cynder and Dr. Neo Cortex are not playable. **Trying to put them in the portal will just tell you that they are not comparable. **The possible reason for that is due to Spyro and Crash fans boycotting on Spyro and Crash in Skylanders. *This is the second time that Skylanders had guest stars, after the Nintendo console versions of Skylanders: Superchargers *The adventures with the Skylanders will continue via comics. *This game features different voice actors for some characters: **Master Eon is now voiced by his Skylanders Academy actor Chris Diamantopoulos. **Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Fred, Sylvester and Marvin are all voiced by Maurice LaMarche in addition to reprising his Yosemite Sam role. **Scooby, Porky, Tweety and Elmer are all voiced by Tom Kenny. *Every element gains three new core Skylanders and three Warner Bros. guest star Skylanders with a exception of Animal and Electric, which they only get two WB guest stars and a core skylander. *This will be the only Skylanders game to let you even buy Skylanders without even buying the figures, which for the digital store will accept Skylanders Coins, which you can obtain by either 100% completing a level, beating an arena level, beating the game or even trapping a villain (whether they are first trapped or already trapped). **Despite that, if you prefer to buy the figures, there will be a Starter Pack and the Trap Cage base will be sold separately if you choose to buy the game without the portal nor the figures. *Despite having crystals, Glowhog is part of the Magic element. *Similar to Dark and Light in Trap Team, until December, Electric and Animal are both considered mystery elements. *The trapped villains from Skylanders: Trap Team are unplayable. **This is due to the fact that some villains became senseis and Eye Five becoming a Skylander. **A another possible reason for this is because of the updated villain trait in this game, where villains can have a third attack as a upgrade. *Unlike the villains in Trap Team, they now have health bar. However, if they run out of health bar, you will not be able to use them again until you finish the level. **In addition, you can now upgrade the villains attacks and give them third powers instead of the two powers the non-Doom Raiders had and the three Doom Raiders had. **Another interesting change is that instead of showing the trap the villain is in, it shows a specific element with the Trap the villain is trapped by, and then the trap breaks and revealing the villain. In addition, the VO no longer says the name of the villain. *This is the first time that Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment had collaborated. *Due to Toys "R" Us now being defunct, Legendary Skylanders are now exclusive to Walmart. *The villains will feature both WB villains and original Skylanders villains. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Skylanders